


Skimming the Multiverse with You

by RawWriting



Series: Stony Tiny Bang 2018 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kinda, M/M, No one really dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RawWriting/pseuds/RawWriting
Summary: An explosion rips Steve and Tony's souls into a thousand pieces before blasting them across the Multi-verse.A series of 5 tinybang fills that make a larger story.Round 5 SHIELD-NOMAD-COMMANDER





	Skimming the Multiverse with You

COMMANDER

156 words

There was so much darkness in the world. 24300 had been created as a source of light. He was modeled after the first Planetary Defender. There had been many setbacks, the entire 1000 series had been removed from possible production due to flaws in the simulations.

T-24300 was, the first full model, to have earned the emotion chip. It had been a great moment. Creator was most pleased. However, the chip, had been, faulty. It contained the emotions of the First Defender. Iron Man.

T-2, Tony, now, had struggled. Was still struggling. The world was full of wonders, for the emotions, memories, he now carried. The world was moving at a speed and with technology the memory banks of the organic human original had only dreamed possible.

However, there was... sadness. Every day, was sadness.

With that sadness, came a horrible realization, that seemed to permeate everything he did.

_This is what Steve had felt like._

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOMAD

482 words

The explosion, when it comes, rocks through the labs like an atomic bomb. There is nothing organic remaining when it is done, not even within the suit. At first it is assumed that everyone had died. Then, as Strange and others look over the site, something far worse is discovered. This blast unmored the people in it’s epicenter, and shoved them into pure energy. Their conciousnesses, their essences, their souls, were now rattling around. 

More and more tests were conducted, and slowly the best theory came forward. Not only had the two avengers on site, Tony and Steve, been turned into pure energy, they had been scattered into parts.

It took a while, with help from Reed and Stephen, they slowly identify the different dimensions the conciousnesses were spread to. The first one they discovered had a pair of androids fighting side by side. Through the process of identifying the universe, the fact that it was running a good thousand times faster than this universe, was not lost on them. They had managed to speed up a small bubble of time in the lab here to interact with it.

The two robots were identical in coloring from first glance, but anyone could spot the styles they used to identify the missing men’s souls. The one with blue glowing lines to the eyes was obviously Steve, rolling and using a large chunk of metal as a shield. The other, with the gun that looked to have been assembled from parts of other things, glowing and humming ominously, was obviously Tony. 

Around them hundreds, thousands, of other robots came into view of the screen Reeds had set up. The crystals Stephen had created for the two soul’s fragments glowed dully.

“But, if we pull them now, we might disrupt their world.” Bruce spoke up, concerned. Stephen looked at him with a brow raised, a bite of sarcasm tinging his dry voice. “The fact that they seem to be leading a rebellion tends to indicate that the disruption was them going to that world.” 

As they watched, suppressing fire began to coat the area, Steve-robot moving to defend Tony robot, when Stephen yanked their souls back. Both robots jerked and jolted, before, as the video feed began speeding up, melting, while holding each other. Time kept passing faster, and the harsh chunky metal robots waged wars, humans entering the screen and passing from it, time passing and obviously artificial life-forms with more and more diversity, began to spring up. Before Reed managed to turn off the video, the image of the statue errected, burned itself into their eyes. The two robots, embracing as they melted. One holding a gun, and one a shield.

Bruce stared at it then asked “JARVIS, can you save a copy of that for me?” The affirmation was instantaneous.

Between the three men, the two crystals pulsed, energy writhing through them. 

\------------

SHIELD

449 words

Steve woke up with a gasp again. He struggled to reach the nebulizer, eyes watering and lungs siezing. He worked on breathing, for what felt like an eternity, before his lungs unlocked.

Bucky was still gone. Captain America, with his two whole arms, after the serum, was still gone. And Steve was still all alone, if flush with all the image use rights and grants from Howard Stark to do art, as a favor to his friend.

Steve had an easy life, a beautiful studio, the best medications money could buy... and he would trade every last one of them for one more moment with his best friend and brother.

The dreams, had to mean something. Had to mean anything. In them, it wasn’t Bucky that got the serum. In the dreams, it was him. In the dreams he was frozen in the ice and woke, decades later, to a man in an iron suit and a living breathing god, and a woman who could fly and become tiny.

Steve, as he did with all inspiration, painted it out, sketching and smearing paint fervently. He drew and inked thousands of comics pages. All of them with this alternate world. And on they went, till he knew the names, the faces, of these distant men and women. Till he was living as much in his head as in his body.

Howard chewed his cigars, and looked so sad, but promised to keep looking.

Steve knew he wasn’t mad. He knew, somewhere, Captain America was in the ice, and someday, he would be retrieved. Not by Howard, but by his son.

Steve knew the idea of himself as Cap was just how his brain processed it, he wasn’t some sort of hero. He was just a schmuck, but Bucky would come back someday. And he would have the attention of the incredible man Steve had fallen in love with in his dreams. Tony Stark. The Iron Man.

The worst part is, Steve knows from the dreams, that dumb mook never even tries to kiss the most brilliant man either of them will ever meet. It’s a crying shame. Steve writes letters to Bucky, for when he wakes, berating him for waiting too long, for not taking the person he loves and kissing them.

When he wakes, to a glowing hand reaching for him from a brilliant white light, he goes peacefully and willingly. He becomes aware within a crystal, seeing without eyes, a glowing golden crystal beside his own silver-blue glow. He looks around and tries to tell the men from his dreams, he’s in here, when the man beside the table exclaims they have found another part of Tony...

Oh.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

COMMANDER 

241 words

Tony works hard to adjust to the emotions. He struggles with a grief that is all consuming, yet he tries to always seem happy, for the sake of others.

It is more exhausting than the work he does defending Earth and Sol from incursions.

When the glowing portal opens, he works with the various AIs to analyze the energy and contain it, sealing it off. There is a scuffle, the glowing hand tryng to reach him time and again. T-24300 has been joined by T-24423, the next model to make it through simulations. Between the two, they have worked out the shielding and are analyzing the world it comes from through the portal.

Two crystals, huge and pulsing, dominate the room. The one on the right is writhing with glowing blue-white light. The left, has a more sedate silver tone.

Observation yield audio, and Tony comes to realize the sense of familiarity he feels. T-24423 raises objections, but if there is even a chance that the loneliness, the aching sadness, Tony feels can be removed by going to these organics... he will. He over-rides and creates a window exactly long enough to dash through the shield, and then he is falling into the silver hand, hoping only to return to the world he knows in his emotions. Knows and misses in a heart that never was beating yet still ached with how much it pounded with hope.

_I’m coming home, Steve._

\--------------------------

NOMAD

290 words

The magic, as the crystals finally are completed, is exhausting and time consuming. In the end, two naked men lay curled up where the crystals had been, the explosion of white light having been blinding as it rippled through the labs here instead of the labs in a distant part of the country. This time, no one was torn apart. No one was sundered or rendered into hundreds of scraps of soul across the multiverse.

Steve wakes first, staring over at Tony, who groans and shifts slowly, opening his eyes to stare at Steve. It is hard to say who reaches for the other first. By the time the vision and hearing have returned to the other three men, Tony is wrapped tightly in Steve’s arms and both men are whispering into the other’s ear as they cling to each other. What little they can hear is all about how they swore to tell each other things- then, they are kissing.

Reed starts to open his mouth, but Bruce is there, a green tinge to his skin as he grabs the man by his jaw and walks him out. Behind him Strange has his red cloak wrapped around his mouth like a cross between bondage and some sort of bandit, as it drags him out like a puppy on a child’s leash.

Bruce shares a look with the cloak, after the doors are closed. “JARVIS, can you make sure they have some privacy?” “Already locked down, Mightiest Avenger.”

Bruce chuckles and along with the cloak, takes the two doctors to celebrate their victory, and if he is maybe personally celebrating the two idiots finally figuring out they love each other, well, more reasons to celebrate is never a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Be gentle, Also should I keep doing combined posts like this or break them into chapters for ya'll to enjoy as I write them?


End file.
